


Where The Light Does Not Reach

by Raggamaninof



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the one who you love is not the one you should love, but that just doesnt stop you, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Light Does Not Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cariliscrazy A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29647) by Cariliscrazy(?). 



In heaven, there were a few rules that nobody broke. There was the very first and obvious which was never to distrust the will and law of God and never betray him as did Lucifer so long ago. You also should never break any of the 7 Deadly sins: you must not be jealous of your fellow angels, you must not eat more than you feel necessary to avoid gluttony, you must never lash out and show wrath, you must not be greedy and share with all those who are with you, you must never feel pride over anyone else, you must not be a sloth and lounge around instead of doing your duties, and finally, you must never lust after anybody or anything. Lastly, you must never speak or be kind to those who are the daemons of hell. And the angel William was just the perfect example of all these qualities. He was young and frail, his skin soft as porcelain and his eyes innocent, his cheeks were a rosy pink and his dark brown hair trimmed and elegant as it sat surrounded by a halo. He and his twin, Thomas, were the youngest angels and were treated with care.

Thomas was just like his brother, but his hair was exactly like William’s, but white and his eyes were green and lively, filled with energy and curiosity. Soon enough they were allowed to wander around heaven and finally, when they came of age, they were allowed to roam certain parts of earth. Those with children and nature who were not corrupted and still young to the world, for no angel wanted the two youngsters to be exposed to anything but the pure and innocent. Or at least that what was thought. They were the children of the Scarlett Angel and she was powerful indeed, once almost falling into temptation but being forgiven later so she could raise her children. But the boys truly weren’t everything the other angels thought of them. They had seen death and robbery and other things, the difference was they were unfazed by them. Instead of falling to their knees in horror and falling into the hands of despair, they watched and understood what happened, their innocence changing but never scarred. Perhaps it was their mother’s strength that they inherited or perhaps their unknown father perhaps had immunity to those horrible sins and temptations, but the twin angels had their tricks here and there and they knew very well the world they were dealing with.  
But after a few years the boys would go down to earth every day and play around. They would watch over the young children, making sure they wouldn’t wander off and kicking small stones out of their way as they ran around to make sure they didn’t trip. It was a simple training done for younger angels. After they were done with that they would fly to the forests. They loved the forests, may they be the forests in Siberia or the amazons in Venezuela and Brazil or the dry and tall forests in Australia. They jumped and ran around; they were free and unworried,

“William! Look what I’ve found!” Thomas called to his brother as he leaned over a small creek, he eyes watching a small turtle with curious eyes,

“Let me see!” William answered; he arrived next to his brother with a light flap of his pearl white wings,

“I’m not sure what it is, but it’s really slow and funny looking.” Thomas snickered. Thomas reached his finger down towards the creature’s head. The little turtle retracted into its shell before it lunged forward and bit into Thomas’s pale skin.

“Agh!” Thomas yelled he pulled his finger back quickly, a small drop of blood traveled down it,

“Oh!” William yelled, he took his brother’s hand in his own and analyzed it. 

“Little bastard,” Thomas cursed. William was silent for a second as he looked over the bleeding finger,

“You’re bleeding,” he said softly, “Do you want to go get yourself checked by one of the angels? To make sure the creature wasn’t possessed by anything?” Tommy looked up at his brother. Both of them had seen what happened when an angel wounded by something possessed, no matter how small the cut, wouldn’t get help in time. How their blood was infected slowly and they would turn to ashes within the week.

“I don’t know, I think I’ll be fine,” he began to say, but worry was evident in his brother’s eyes,

“Thomas, look at the wound, it hasn’t stopped bleeding! If you want I can come with you,” William offered, his brother huffed,

“Yeah, sure, as if I’ll let you be my escort, I’ll go on my own but only because you insist too much,” Thomas replied. He turned to leave but right before he jumped into the air he turned around,

“I’ll be back in a while, you can just like… I don’t know, play a bit without me,” he stated. With that the white haired angel jumped into the air and flew away at an incredible speed. William sighed as he looked down at the turtle that had bitten his brother. The turtle stared up with challenging eyes, looking prepared to bite anybody who tried to get too close. But William knew better, he knew the turtle too well,

“You fool, biting my brother isn’t an idea I approve of,” he announced as he turned away. He heard as there was a strange shifting sound suddenly there were footsteps behind him. He walked calmly towards the forest, towards the shadows that waited patiently. He heard as the steps followed him, heavy yet steady. He grazed one of the trees with the tips of his fingers as he walked into the darkness of the forest. Of course it wasn’t entirely dark, it was still day time, but the amount of light that came through was much less and the leaves and vegetation protected him from prying eyes. All this time he could hear the steps, his heart pounding in his rib cage. He didn’t stop until he reached the base of a large tree surrounded by tall and thick grass. He held still, counting each step and guessing how close they were. 

William let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he felt a strong arm on the right side of his hip.

“Hi,” he heard that familiar yet hoarse voice whisper. He smiled,

“Hello,” he answered. He felt as second hand ran down his left arm and reached his own hand, lacing their fingers together in a way that felt nothing but natural. 

“How are you?” the voice questioned, lifting their hands up so he could look at them. A green hand was in his own, a hand with sharp nails and strong muscles, yet it held his own hand as if it were a treasure of some sort. He could never imagine not holding these hands.

“I’m good,” William whispered, “Now that I’m with you,” he turned around to face the creature behind him. Bright blue eyes met his brown ones, blonde hair hanging right above them like a crown and green skin, warm and smooth green skin that welcomed his touch as he placed his hands on his arms, Theodore’s arms, a demon’s arms. But that didn’t matter to him; all he could see was the lovely face that stared back at him. It was a face that anyone else would have said contained evil and sadism in every expression, but it was tender as it looked down on William, his eyes full of content and relief at seeing his angel.

“I missed you,” Theodore whispered. William felt his heart swell at the sight of such tender eyes. 

“So did I,” William answered. It was a small and innocent movement as the demon bent down slightly and William reached up, their lips meeting softly. It was almost electrical how the kiss had an effect on William, he knew they had little time and he knew that Thomas would be back soon and he knew that if he was caught even looking at this demon of his he would be banned from heaven and thrown to earth with all his memories erased. William shivered at the thought but even so he began kissing slightly harder and slightly faster, the demon following him as they went,

“I’ve thought only of you,” The demons spoke in between kisses, William held the green and gorgeous face with both his hands, bringing him closer to himself. Theodore’s hands were on his hips, pulling him closer as his lips danced with the angel’s. 

“As have I, my love,” William whispered as they paused to breathe. As he said those words the demon smiled and captured the angel’s lips with his own passionately. William felt as his legs began to give away and his inamorato followed him as they sunk to the ground. A green hand was suddenly on his chest, pushing him back lightly and the angel followed, leaning back onto the soft green grass as his lover followed him, their lips still connected. He laid there, his body taking in everything that was the demon. His sharp ears with piercings in the left one, his green wings that had a distinctive tooth at the end of it, everything drove William mad with love.

“Theodore, I…” he began to say but the demon cut him off with a kiss, as soon as they broke it the demon looked down at him with wide yes,

“Don’t tell me something bad,” he pleaded, “Don’t tell me you can’t do this or something like that. Please, I wouldn’t be able to take it,” Theodore begged. William felt his hear swell as he reached up and embraced his significant other tightly,

“You fool, of course not! I wanted to say I love you!” he exclaimed. Theodore froze and pulled back to stare at his lover. The angel’s eyes were smiling and honest, open to everything that the demon was. There was a part of him that hated it, the demonic side of him that wanted to destroy anybody this happy, but there was the other side of him that was slowly infecting his body and soul during the last few months. It was a part that filled him with joy as he stared into those dark brown eyes and caressed the angel’s cheek with the tip of his green fingers,

“I love you, so much,” he said breathlessly as he leaned forward and their foreheads met. “Oh William, I would do anything for you, I would go anywhere for you, just say the words and I will be there, be it heaven earth or hell I will be there and I swear it upon my body and impure soul.” The demon whispered, his right hand cupping William’s cheek and the other one running through his brown hair.

“I promise the same, my love,” William murmured, “Now let us be in silence, for I have not been able to show you my love for far too long.” With these words the angel reached up and pulled the green boy down, their lips meeting once more with fevering need yet tender love. The demon was careful, as much as he wanted to free the beautiful boy beneath him of his clothes and relish his body with everything he had, he knew not to. A corrupted angel was incredibly easy to spot, and he would never do anything that would banish William from heaven. It wasn’t what he deserved. There was only so much he could do and William would always keep him informed of when he was pushing the limits. But he did everything he could with what he had and enjoyed it greatly. Green lips savored William’s own and then pulled back for just a second before lowering down on the pale skin of his neck, placing sweet kisses in every corner.

William let out a sigh and closed his eyes. The sensation of the kisses relaxing his body, the stress of being caught evaporating with everything else. He felt how their wings graze each other lightly, and how his wings tingled with the electric sensation. He felt how the warm lips of his lover traveled lower to his chest and those green hands ran over his body, and they continued to travel towards his stomach and they ceased at his navel. He knew this was his red zone so he stopped and let his warm breath run over the cloud white skin, William shivered at the strange sensation he felt and sucked in a quivering breath. 

“Theodore,” he whispered, his hands kneading in the blonde hair of the demon. Theodore could almost feel his insides crumble and he felt his lust grow and fill his body entirely. Theodore growled as he attacked the sensitive skin once more, his forked tongue flicking out and creating sensations William had never felt. The angel, still with his eyes closed, sighed once more and began breathing slightly quicker. 

“You’re so soft,” the demon admired. William didn’t answer, too lost in the strange world of sensations to even recognize the words. 

“Theodore,” William said once more, but his voice was decisive this time. The demon looked up from what he was doing and stared in awe at the flustered angel, “I have to tell you something.”

“Yes?” the demon answered as he sat up and crawled forward to plant a kiss on his lover’s forehead, “Tell me,”

“You remember how we didn’t want me to become corrupted because I might get banished from heaven?” he asked as he looked up into those deep blue eyes,

“Yes?” the demon answered. William smiled,

“It only counts for official Guardian Angels, as long as I am not on duty and I go back up to heaven periodically and then I will be cleansed as soon as I go back in,” William answered with a tone of excitement. Theodore’s eyes widened to the size of plates,

“What? Are you sure about this?” The demon asked, though William could tell the excitement in his eyes.

“Couldn’t be more sure, if you think about it, my mother was a Guardian for many decades but as soon as she retired she had us, and believe me when I saw we were not made out of clouds,” William chuckled, “She was with our father, whom we don’t know of today, but I know that all the impurities my mother did on earth were forgiven to her as soon as she returned.” He explained. Theodore was frozen in place for a long time, his eyes thinking and looking down at his lover,

“Does that mean…?”

“I think it does,”

“Are you sure?”

“I’d say about 99%,”

“What if you’re wrong?” William paused and looked up at the green demon with deep brown eyes,

“I think if I’m 99% sure, I’ll take the risk,” he murmured. With those last words he flipped the demon so he was on top instead and began kissing him urgently. Theodore suddenly didn’t know what to do. He had wanted this from the moment he laid eyes on the angel, and the craving for it had just gotten bigger as he became closer to the young angel. But now that he had a chance to do anything he wanted, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around this. It was this lack of action that led Billy to move first. A shy and trembling yet determined hand slid down the front of the demon’s chest, lower and lower until it was at the top of the demon’s brown pants where he could feel the large bulge pressing against his right thigh. His hands hesitated over the area and Theodore’s eyes shot open and looked at William, the angel had a strange look on his face, one he had never seen before, it looked relaxed yet expectant all the same. It was also a questioning look, as if not sure if he should do it yet really wanting to. Theodore stared back and William could see into them, how they were also different than before, because they were begging him in a way only William could understand. He didn’t make him wait.  
The demon’s breath hitched as the angel placed his hand right there. Theodore had been with men and women before, well, female and male demons, but he had never felt this way with them. The intercourse had been only carnal, no feelings, no love, and that was all Theodore expected from life. When he found this pure creature he finally understood what he was missing, and now, even with his hands simply placed his pride, he had never felt more pleasure in his life. William had no idea what or how he had done it, he just knew it was right. The demon sat up, his breath warm and calm after the initial surprise, and carefully placed his hand on William’s thigh.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered. His hand went higher, William’s face flushing even more and his eyes closing slightly as he tried to stay in control. Then he felt it, as the strong and muscular hand was placed in that warm and intimate place that was pulsing with anticipation. “Alright?” the demon asked tenderly. William nodded and looked up at him to smile. The demon leaned closer and they kissed just as he began to move his hand in a circular motion and rubbing the bulge in his hands, making William sigh and hitch his breath immediately. William did the same and for a moment it was just that, their kissing that was so delicate and patient combined with the motion of their hands. A motion that stirred up emotions and sensations they had never felt before. Slowly but steadily Theodore began to move a bit quicker, William only noticed this when suddenly the sensations became more intense and suddenly he couldn’t think straight. He was losing control,

“Theo…Theodo…Sto…Stop!” he managed to say as he pulled back. The demon froze in place and pulled back his hand,

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, what did I do?” he said quickly as he reached for William once more, embracing him closely. 

“Nothing, nothing, I just…” he began, “I’m not ready for everything just yet.” He finished. Theodore sighed and a small smile appeared on his lips. 

“I understand, and I’m sorry I pushed it.” He murmured into the angel’s ear. William smiled,

“It’s ok,” he answered, “I’m sorry to make you wait, though,” Theodore shook his head,

“Not at all, we can go however slow you want us to go. Just as long as you are comfortable and you enjoy it.” He answered. William smiled and looked up at his lover,

“Thank you,” he whispered. The demon leaned in to kiss the boy in his arms, their bodies shifting to fit perfectly as their lips met once more. Suddenly both bodies froze as there was the sound of heavy wings flapping nearby,

“William?” the voice was far away but it was exactly like his. Tommy was back,

“I must go,” William said,

“I know, but I will see you again soon,” Theodore answered, his voice hopeful,

“You must promise to do so, for I don’t know how long I can last without being with you again,” The angel replied as the demon smiled,

“Nor do I, and I promise I will, just wait and sooner than later I will be here,” he whispered. William embraced his lover as they stood up,

“I will see you, then,” he whispered,

“Indeed,”

“Now kiss me, my love,” William said with a smile. Their lips met for just a second before Theodore disappeared into the thin air,

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you all over! The angels purified it and said it was ok now. What have you been doing?” Tommy asked as he jogged into the forest where his brother was. William felt himself smile inside,

“Nothing,” he answered with a shrug, “Just waiting.”


End file.
